The Perfect Present
by Kylie-Chan
Summary: Cid struggles to think of a gift for Vincent, and the Christmas Party is in a few hours. CidVin shounenai, and overall fluffiness.


A/N: Yeah, I know, it's a month late, but the idea just popped into my head a few days ago. I couldn't stop thinking about it, cause it was just too cute, so voila! I hope you all have as much fun reading it as I did writing it.

WARNING: This fic contains Cid/Vincent shounen-ai. Those who don't like it, don't read this fic.

--

Cid sighed, staring at the ceiling absently. Tonight the group was having a Christmas Party, and he still hadn't figured out what to get Vincent. Everyone else had been easy to figure out. Cid looked at the paper he had in his hand once again.

GIFT LIST

Cloud: Rust Remover (for his sword)

Tifa: A new pair of gloves

Barret: An upgraded gun attachment

Cait Sith: A deck of cards and some dice

Yuffie: A set of materia

Red XIII: A thick book about the Ancients

Vincent: ?

"Damn," he muttered when he saw the question mark next to Vincent's name. He had no idea that finding a gift for the stoic man would be so hard. He could get him a new gun…no. That was too ordinary. Too simple. He really wanted Vincent's present to be special. After all, Vincent was very special to him.

He felt his cheeks warm slightly. He hadn't yet told Vincent how he felt about him, and he was hoping to find something that could convey his emotions to the dark man, something to let him know that he cared about him as more than a friend. But so far, nothing had come to mind that truly seemed good enough.

He turned over onto his stomach, resting his head in his arms. "Great Cid, just fuckin' great. You can't even figure out what to get for th'most important person in your fuckin' life."

He muttered under his breath for a few more minutes until he heard a knock on his door.

"Highwind?"

_Shit!_ "Comin'," he said, shoving the list in his pocket. He got off his bed and walked to the door, knowing who it was by the sound of his voice. He opened the door and said, "Hey Vin. What's up?"

Vincent didn't answer, but instead asked, "May I come in?"

Cid nodded, stepping out of the doorway as the taller male walked in, standing by his closet. Cid turned and shut his door, then walked over to Vincent, casually leaning against the wall. "So Vin, what d'you want?"

Vincent's voice held no real emotion as he spoke, although Cid was used to that. "Well, Barret's going to buy Marlene's present right now, and he asked me to come get everyone's contribution."

"Oh, right. Hold on a sec." Cid walked over to his dresser and pulled out some gil. Everyone had decided to pitch in 500 gil for Marlene's present, which Barrett had decided would be a rather pretty set of dolls. "Here," he said, handing the money over to Vincent. "So, who else do ya need ta go to?" Cid asked.

"You were the last one," Vincent answered. "Why?"

"Well…no reason."

"Alright then, I guess I'll see you tonight," Vincent said. He turned and walked out the door, closing it quietly behind him.

Cid flopped back onto his bed, sighing again. Then it him. The perfect idea. A smile spread across his face as he thought about it, and he hoped that Vincent would like it.

--

"Wow, everything looks great!" Yuffie exclaimed as everyone walked into the room. "You're an awesome decorator Tifa!"

Tifa smiled. "Thanks, but Cloud helped."

Cloud grinned and kissed Tifa on the cheek. "But you did most of the work."

As Cid surveyed the room, he found that he had to agree. There were strings of lights everywhere and sprigs of holly in the corners. On either side of the room was a food-laden table, which had golden tinsel garlands along the edges. But the most spectacular sight was the tree, which everyone was now gazing in awe at.

It was absolutely gorgeous, with various types of shiny ornaments and glittery glass icecicles hanging from the branches. Candles gave off a soft glow that made the silver tinsel shimmer brightly. And atop the tree rested a beautiful angel, with feathery white wings and a pale pink dress. Cid gasped, as did everyone else. It was a small porcelain replica of Aeris, which was smiling down at them serenely.

"Cloud and I thought it was fitting," Tifa said softly. "After all, she's the only angel we know."

To their surprise, Vincent was the first to speak. "It's perfect."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and complimented Tifa's good taste. She blushed, thanking everyone with a happy smile on her face. Then she put on some Christmas music, and everyone began to talk.

As soon as they had done so, Cid looked around for Vincent, smiling as he did so. He couldn't wait to give him his present.

Spotting him sitting down by one of the tables, Cid took a deep breath and walked over to him, a nervous smile replacing his care-free one. "Hey Vin, ya don't look like you're enjoyin' yourself. Somethin' wrong?"

Vincent looked up at Cid, his head leaning at an angle. "No…I'm fine. I just don't really know what to do."

Cid took the chance and said "In that case, would ya mind dancin' with me?"

Vincent couldn't conceal his surprise at the proposition, and he stared at Cid blankly for a moment. "I…um…well…yes."

Cid felt relief flood through him as he took Vincent's hand, pulling him off his chair and onto the floor. He put one of his arms around Vincent's waist, using his other to hold onto Vincent's hand. Vincent put his arm just underneath Cid's shoulder blades, and the two began to dance.

As Vincent moved gracefully along with him, Cid couldn't help but think how stunning he looked. There was a faint tinge of red on his pale cheeks, which Cid thought complemented his features nicely. His long black hair fell smoothly down his back, looking silky and soft. But Cid's main focus was on Vincent's eyes, which looked more beautiful than any rubies he had ever seen.

But Cid was pulled out of his reverie as Vincent stopped abruptly, letting go of him. Cid's stomach churned worriedly, and he wondered if Vincent wanted to stop dancing with him. But to his relief, and curiosity, Vincent only pulled out a small package from his pocket, which was wrapped neatly in green and red wrapping paper.

Vincent held the small box out to Cid, who took it quizzically, staring at Vincent, who turned his eyes downcast. "It's…a gift…for you. It's supposed to be good luck when flying…" His voice trailed off, and Cid started to unwrap the present. His eyes widened as he saw what was inside. It was a silver angel on a long silver chain, with sparkling opal wings.

Cid gaped at it in shock and awe. Vincent raised his eyes slightly and asked, "Do you like it?"

Cid re-covered the box, setting it down carefully on the table. He then looked at Vincent, who was staring at him anxiously. "Like it?" Cid said. "It's fuckin' gorgeous! I love it!"

Vincent tilted his head slightly. "Do you really think so? If you don't, I'd understand…"

Cid shook his head in disbelief. "Of course I fuckin' think so! I wouldn't lie to ya!" Cid glanced back at the present, then decided that this was the perfect time to give Vincent his. "But y'know, I haven't given you YOUR present yet…"

Vincent stared at him, slightly surprised. "You…got me something?"

Cid nodded. "O'course I got you a present!" He took Vincent's hand and pulled him over to the tree, away from everyone else. He began to feel nervous, worrying about whether Vincent would like the gift or not. Can't back out of it now, Cid thought. He took his hand away from Vincent's, and put both of them on his shoulders. He took a deep breath, then leaned upwards.

"Merry Christmas Vin," Cid whispered softly. He pressed his lips against Vincent's, in a soft, simple kiss. Vincent didn't return it, nor did he reject it. When Cid pulled away, he saw that Vincent's face was a bright red. Vincent slowly brought his human hand up to his lips, touching them softly.

"Highwind…"

Vincent's reaction confused Cid. He didn't seem angry...but he didn't seem happy either. His voice was so soft it was hard to tell. But Vincent's next words were loud enough for Cid to hear easily.

"Thank you…that…was the best present I could ever hope for."

Now it was Cid's turn to be surprised. He stared at Vincent, unable to comprehend what he had said. Then he got it, and looked at Vincent hopefully.

"Vin…d'you mean…that you feel the same way?"

Vincent nodded, a small smile on his face. "I love you, Highwind."

Cid felt joy spread through his veins, and he wrapped his arms around Vincent's neck. "Vin, you have NO fuckin' idea how many times I wished you would say that t'me…"

"You don't need to wish anymore," Vincent said softly. "I love you."

Cid felt as though he would burst out of happiness. "I love you too Vin," he said. "God do I love you…"

This time, Vincent leaned downwards, kissing Cid softly. Cid returned happily, not letting go of Vincent's neck. When they stopped, Cid leaned his head against Vincent's chest, who wrapped his arms around Cid in a caring embrace.

"Merry Christmas Vin."

"Merry Christmas Highwind."


End file.
